With Those Words
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Can Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino change their hearts on four boys? Will Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru let them? Who are the guys that want Hinata and Tenten, also Ino and Sakura are betrothed to who? Also a new teacher has caught Kakashi's eye...
1. With Those Words

**With those Words**

It was the first day of school and four girls that are best friends shared one big house together. Their parents are rich and had to go to America for businesses and the girls got to be very close with each other.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee... Suddenly a shuriken smashed the alarm clock. "Man, why do we have to wake up so early" said a brown hair girl with two buns on her head named Tenten.

Tenten walked over to the next room that said SAKURA on it. "Hey! Wake up, it's time for school" Tenten shouted.

"I'm already up" a pink haired girl said. "Ok, then can you wake Ino up. Tenten walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Sakura got out and went to the room beside her that said INO. "Ino wake up!" Sakura yelled. "Ok, sheesh do we have to go to school today" asked a blonde pony tailed girl named Ino.

When Ino was done taking a shower they both went downstairs to see Tenten and a blue short haired girl named Hinata next to her.

"Good morning everyone" Hinata said to waking everyone up from tiredness. "Good morning Hinata! Did you make breakfast already?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded. Everyone sat down and ate their breakfast. "So what do you think this year is going to be like" asked Tenten.

"Probably the same" said Hinata. "Yeah, with the same people epically those annoying four pretty boys" said Sakura.

"I hate them" yelled Ino. "I know me too" yelled Tenten. "Yeah, I guess the same old school" said Hinata washing the dishes.

"At least they separate the losers like us, from the popular like them" said Sakura. "They don't even know are hidden secrets but they call us loser" said Tenten punching her fists in the air.

"Well then, should we show them are secrets during P.E." asked Ino. "You bet, they just think that we're weak and never saw the real us" said Hinata.

"I'm in" said Tenten and Sakura. "We're probably the best fighters of **girls** in the school" said Sakura.

"Just be yourself ok. Play it cool, not like we're trying to impress anyone" said Tenten. "Yeah, I hate it when everyone goes _Oh my, I never knew she could do that, _or _that's not like them to be tough_" said Hinata.

"I hate that" yelled Sakura and Ino and Tenten. "Sakura, are you still going to wear your glasses even though you don't need to" asked Ino?

"Yeah, but I'll take them of today every once in a while to get use to it" said Sakura. "You look really pretty without them though" said Hinata.

"You would get a lot of friends if you didn't wear it before" said Ino. "Yeah, but I want friends that like me for me and not my popularity or looks" said Sakura.

"That's deep" said Tenten. "Totally" said Ino. After Tenten said that everyone was giggling and smiling.

"Well, I guess we should get going" said Hinata looking at the time. Everyone left the house **or** you say **Big**, **Big** house with their uniforms on.

They walked to Konoha High and when they got there they saw a bunch of fan girls at the gate screaming

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU! NARUTO GO OUT WITH ME! NEJI PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND! And SHIKAMARU I THINK EVERYTHING IS TROUBLESOME TOO!

The four girls just barely made it thought the school's gate with all the fan girls in the way.

"Dang those guys" said Tenten getting her locker open. "Well we can't do anything about that" said Ino getting her stuff out too like Hinata and Sakura.

Someone ran by and pushed Hinata to the ground. "Hey, who do you think he is" yelled Sakura helping Hinata up.

"Are you okay Hinata" asked Ino. "If he hadn't run away I would've kick is sorry butt out of this school" yelled Tenten cracking her knuckled.

"I'm okay" she said getting up. "Thanks" she said patting the dusted off herself. Then the four girls walked off to their class.

The four girls entered the room without anyone even looking at them.

They took the seats in the front row. They chatted for a while waiting for class to start then four boys stood at the doorway.

"Ah! I love you Shikamaru! A random fan girl screamed. "You're so hot Sasuke" a fan girl yelled.

"Please go on a date with me Naruto" another yelled. "Neji your eyes are so nice when you're looking at me".

The boys just ignored and got to their seats. The girls were still screaming on how the boys looked hot and stuff.

Sakura was getting angry. When all of a sudden a POOF of smoke appeared. "Good morning everyone" Kakashi said.

Everyone was quiet until Naruto shouted out "You late Kakashi"! "We'll you see I was lost on the road of life" he said.

"Lair" they class shouted except Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Okay, now let me do roll" said Kakashi. "Choji Akimichi" a boy eating chips raised his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata raised her hand. Then Kakashi called ten more names. "Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki" four hands raised up.

"Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame" he said and the rest raised their hands.

"Today, I'll pick your seating partner" said Kakashi. "Aww" the class said. "_This is going to be fun" _Kakashi thought and smiled under his mask.

"_Please not by Nara, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, or Uchiha. Anyone but thought"_ Sakura thought and the others were having the same thought.

"_I hope I don't sit next to a fan girl" _thought Sasuke_. "I wonder who I'm going to sit next to" _thought Neji.

"_This is so troublesome, I sit next to a fan girl or a loser" _thought Shikamaru. "_I want to sit next to Sakura but wait, isn't she a loser. Oh well she's pretty" _thought Naruto.

"Ok let's see Kana next to Chouji, Shino next to Mamya, Getta next to Futta, Zaku next to Rei, Lee next to Umyami" Kakashi said. Then he called the 10 rest of the names.

"Sakura next to Sasuke, Hinata next to Naruto, Tenten next to Neji and Ino next to Shikamaru" he said with a smile.

"What!" the four girls screamed and Tenten throw a shuriken at Kakashi and said "That's not even funny Kakashi".

"Settle down Tenten" Kakashi sweat dropped and Tenten was Twirling a kunai in her fingers.

"I agree why do I have to sit next to Uchiha" said Sakura. "Me too I have to sit next to the laziest guy in class" said Ino pointing to Shikamaru.

Hinata said something to but was barley heard. The fan girls were giving them death glares for sitting next to them.

"If you don't like you can take it up with the principle" said Kakashi to the four girls. "Fine" they said and walked and sat down next to the boys without even looking.

Tenten throw a kunai at Kakashi and said "If I die, I am blaming it on you". "Tenten don't take it so seriously" said Kakashi and the whole class sweat dropped.

"_Great, I'm sitting next to a loser" _thought Sasuke and the others. "Okay, now I'll be passing out your schedules for the year" said Kakashi.

"When I call your name please come up" he said. "Shino, Kiba, Lee, Kana". Then he said 15 more names.

"Tenten" he said. Tenten got up and took the paper while glaring at Kakashi. He sweat dropped and called out the rest.

"You can have a ten minute break before your next class" Kakashi said taking his pervert book out.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten walked to Hinata and started talking. "So what classes do you have"? They looked at each others paper and said "Awesome! We have all the same classes" yelled Ino.

"Yeah, so we can be together all the time during this school year" said Sakura. "So what's are next class" asked Tenten?

"Let's see, it's P.E" Hinata said and the four girls smiled. "You ready" said Tenten in a cool voice.

"You bet" said Sakura. "Of course" said Ino. "You know it" said Hinata and they high five.

**-With the guys-  
**

"Cool, we have all are classes together" yelled Naruto. "Whatever" said Sasuke hands in his pockets?

"Great" said Neji. "Can you believe want those losers, said out loud when they found out they had to sit next to us" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I bet they are the only ones who had ever said that kind of stuff about us" said Neji.

"Interesting" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "What's everyone talking about" asked Naruto.

"Do you ever listen dope" said Sasuke hitting him on the head. "Oww what was that for teme" said Naruto rubbing his head.

"So what's are next class" asked Neji. "Gym" said Shikamaru in a lazy voice. Then they left the class room for P.E. class.

-**Normal-**

"I guess we should get going for Gym class" said Hinata. "Ok" said everyone and they walked out of the classroom for their next class.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. Please review.

I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you!


	2. Kick Butt! It's time for Gym Class!

**Kick Butt! It's time for Gym Class!**

-**Gym Class-**

"Good afternoon class! I'm Gai and I'll be you're gym teacher for this year" Gai said making a pose in his green spandex suit.

"Is that Lee I see" said Gai. "Yes, Gai- sensei! I'm so glad I am in your class" Lee said with tears coming down from his face.

Gai and Lee ran to each other and were hugging in a sunset.

Lee!

Gai- sensei!

Lee!

Gai- sensei!

The whole class sweat dropped. "Hey, can we start gym class already" yelled a random student.

"Oh yes, today class we're going to do taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat). Everyone cheered because they get to hurt people without getting in trouble.

"I'll pick partners. You can only use taijutsu no other jutsu is allowed" Gai said. Everyone groaned.

"Haku with Yukmei, Sasuke with Hotaru, Kahoru with Hirkru" Gai said. He called 13 more names and last but not least.

"Neji and Fuka, Shikamaru and Renia, Naruto and Ai, Sakura with Chisuzu, Tenten with Isuzu, Ino with Ririko, and Hinata with Kurumi" Gai said.

As instructed they found their partners, spread out, and had began fighting. Unfortunately, Gai had not picked partners well, for all of the girls that were paired up with the guys just gave up and were defeated.

* * *

Sakura and Chisuzu

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked today" said Chisuzu. "Yeah right" Sakura said taking her glasses off.

"I'll make you pay for sitting next to Sasuke with out my permission" said Chisuzu. "You can have him, like why would I like a cold hearted jerk like him" Sakura said getting in her fighting stance.

"You'll pay for saying that about my Sasuke" she said. "Bing it" Sakura said.

Chisuzu charged at Sakura

* * *

Tenten and Isuzu

"Hope you're ready for your big beating today" said Isuzu cracking her knuckles. "Not today or ever" Tenten said coolly getting in her fighting stance.

"Well see, I bet I can beat you easily" said Isuzu. "Why don't we find out" said Tenten with a smirk on her face.

Isuzu run to Tenten

* * *

Hinata and Kurumi

"Hinata who said you could sit by my Naruto" said Kurumi. "Like I wanted to, beside I don't even know why you're getting jealous over a loser like me" said Hinata.

"You're right, so let me end this quickly" she said. "Be prepared" said Hinata in her fighting stance.

Kurumi jumped at Hinata

Ino and Ririko

"Ready for your demise, Ino," Ririko asked. She had liked Shikamaru for a long time, and she would rather be dead than let Ino sit by him.

"Wow, if you're so good why am I still standing" said Ino in her fighting position. "Enough talk let's go" Ririko said.

Ririko attack Ino

* * *

The boys had already finished, and their partners were staring at them. They were now watching the other matches that were going on. So far nothing had interested them.

"Well, that was lame," Sasuke said.

"I know, they didn't even try to fight," Naruto said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated.

"Hn," Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Are there any interesting fights going on?" Naruto said eager for some blood.

"No, just some between the losers and the head fan girls, and some normal weakling fights," Sasuke said yawning.

"Well those will all be over soon. I mean, do you remember last year when those losers didn't even do anything. And those fan girls are ok, for girls that is," Naruto stated laughing.

"You are right," Shikamaru said. He was bored.

This year though it seemed to be a little bit different.

"Look," Neji said pointing to the fights going on between the girls and the fan girls.

"Oh my god," Naruto said staring in disbelief.

* * *

Sakura and Chisuzu

Chisuzu throw punches and kicks put Sakura was easily dogging them with out breaking a sweat.

"What the heck" Chisuzu said running towards Sakura when all of a suddenly she disappeared and was be hide her.

"Hn, too slow" Sakura said punching Chisuzu into the air and appeared in the air and kick her to the ground.

"You're better then last year" Chisuzu said getting up from the ground. "Last year I didn't show my skills" said Sakura.

"I guess I have to fight you seriously now" Chisuzu said.

* * *

Tenten and Isuzu

Tenten and Isuzu were exchanging blows. Tenten was hitting hard and fast. When Isuzu tried to get close Tenten stayed back with the equal amount of space.

Tenten's hand shot out and landed a firm punch on her jaw, and tripped her so she fell on her butt.

"Give up," Tenten said calmly. A bit of blood was trickling down Isuzu cheek where Tenten had got her.

"Never," Isuzu spat at her, and tripped Tenten so she was the one on the ground. Launching herself into the air, she brought down a swift axe kick onto Tenten s stomach.

But missed and hit the ground instead. Tenten appearing be hide Isuzu and said

"Is that the best you can do"? She smirk and faced Isuzu. Fine then, be that way," Isuzu said smiling as she got up and attack Tenten again.

* * *

Ino and Ririko

Ririko stood barely five feet from Ino as she circled around her like a hawk. Ino was her prey now, and she was the hunter. The prize would be Shikamaru. On Ino had a little bruised on her body.

But was still in good shape. Waiting calmly, Ino watched Ririko as she sent more and more insults Ino's way. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She knew this had to do something with the fact that she was sitting by Shikamaru.

Ino ran and kick Ririko on the back in the air and just before she could land Ino swiped her legs under her body to make her fall on the ground hard.

Ririko got up and said "You became much stronger you since last year". "You haven't seen it all just yet" Ino said as she stood still waiting for Ririko to attack her.

* * *

Hinata and Kurumi

Kurumi throw punches left and right as Hinata dodged them easily. Hinata ran towards her and punched Kurumi to the grounded and said "Who's the weakling now" a smile appeared on her face.

"You just wait this isn't over just yet" Kurumi said getting up from the ground. Hinata getting back in her fighting stance closed her eyes.

"What are you doing? Trying to freak me out huh, well that won't work on me" said Kurumi running towards Hinata.

Hinata stayed relaxed and only used her ears to fight. She heard foots steps running towards her but then it stopped.

"_So she jumped in the air and after that was going to appeared be hide me" _Hinata thought as she moved to her left and did a back flip so Kurumi couldn't hit her from be hide.

Hinata opened her eyes to see an angry Kurumi lying-in front of her. "Do you doubt me now" asked Hinata backing away from Kurumi from a safe distance.

"Just because you learned some new moves, doesn't mean you can beat me" Kurumi spat getting up badly busied.

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you? Did you?" Naruto said jumping up and down and pointing at the fights that were going on.

"Yes, we do have eyes," Neji said bonking him on the head.

"The losers might actually win" said Shikamaru.

"Wonder where they learned all their moves from?" Asked Neji still staring at them.

"How come they didn't seem like that last year" asked Sasuke. "I don't know" said Neji. There was a silence for a moment.

"Maybe they didn't want to show how their skills" said Shikamaru. "Probably, take this from a guy that has an IQ over 200" said Naruto.

* * *

Hinata and Kurumi

Hinata appeared behind Kurumi before she could even blink, grabbed and flipped her. She backed away and waited for Kurumi to get up. When she did, she found a fist flying at her face.

Before she could even put her hands up blows rained down upon her. They hit her everywhere, and Hinata didn't stop for while. When she did Kurumi fell to the floor, and Hinata put her foot on her stomach.

"I win," Hinata said quietly, confidence filled in her words. It made Kurumi look at her with even more hatred.

"This round Hinata, but you will get it. I promise you," Kurumi said. Hinata's foot applied pressure, effectively knocking the breath from her.

"I can handle it. And you can have Naruto. Why would he even notice me in the first place? I am a loser if you haven't noticed, and he is a popular," Hinata said removing her foot, as she began to walk away to watch her friends fight.

* * *

"Your cousin kicks butt! She didn't even seem to be scared and she barley have any scratches on her" said Naruto pointing to Hinata whose match just finished

"Hn," Neji said. He couldn't believe that Hinata had become that strong.

"What is her name again?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata…I think," Shikamaru said.

"Why does it matter, they are losers," Sasuke said.

"Look, who do you think is going to win Tenten or Isuzu" asked Naruto.

* * *

Tenten and Isuzu

Isuzu was breathing heavily now and Tenten only had a few scratches on her. "Let's end this once and for all" Isuzu said running towards her.

Tenten did a flip and spun her body to kick Isuzu face. Isuzu dodge but in the end she landed on the grounded and Tenten was in the air spinning like a tornado.

Tenten leg kicked Isuzu stomach and Tenten quickly kick Isuzu to the side. Isuzu did a flip and kick Tenten.

Tenten got hit and was bruised but not badly. They both ran at each other and punched each other.

Lucky though Tenten had a lot of strength after that so she could finished her off. She wrapped her hand around her neck, and applied light pressure.

"I win," Tenten said.

"Ok, but for now. I'll get my revenge Tenten" Isuzu said as Tenten walked away to Hinata.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto said. "I guess all the losers got better" said Neji.

"Interesting…" Shikamaru said.

"Very," Sasuke said.

"Hm…" Neji said pondering this new occurrence.

"Looks like Ino and Ririko match is about to end" said Sasuke

* * *

Ino and Ririko

Ino and Ririko were amazing they were hitting and kicking each other like crazy. "I'm not letting you win so easily" said Ririko.

"Give up" said Ino. "Never" said Ririko. Ririko threw herself at Ino hoping to knock her down, but Ino grabbed both of her arms.

She brought up her knee into Ririko's stomach, and then brought her fists down on her back. Ririko fell to the ground.

"I can take whatever you are going to dish out to me. So can my friends. Take your stupid prince charming' and his friends, I don't care.

All we want is to be left alone in this school. It's not my fault we have to sit by

By those guys," Ino said walking away to her friends. "I win" Ino said before leaving Ririko.

"Hey you guys, did you win" asked Ino. "Yeah, and I barley have any scratches on" said Hinata.

"Me too" said Tenten. "See everyone was amazed by how strong we are" said Tenten. "Well, I guess that Sakura is the last one" said Ino.

"I bet the biggest surprise is Sakura" said Hinata. "I bet she is going to win" said Tenten. "Look at everyone watching her" said Ino.

* * *

"Can you believe all of them won" said Naruto. "No" said Neji. "Me either" said Shikamaru.

"Hey, whose the girl over there" asked Sasuke pointing towards Sakura. "I think that's Sakura without her glasses" said Neji.

"Really! She looks hot without them" said Naruto. "I heard she doesn't even need them" said Shikamaru.

"Then why dose she wear them" asked Naruto. "Why don't you ask her yourself" someone said be hide them.

They all turned around to see Tsunade the principle of the school. "Tsunade" everyone said.

"What do you mean" asked Shikamaru. "Just go up to her when she's done and ask" said Tsunade. "Why would we want to talk to them, their just losers" said Sasuke.

"Exactly" Tsunade said. "You boys don't know what those four girls' can do when they set their minds to, especially Sakura".

"Huh" asked Naruto. "Shut up and let me continue" said Tsunade. "As I was saying, those four girls mostly are the best fighters of girls".

"Tsunade that really didn't answer our question" said Shikamaru. "I'll tell you more when Sakura's match is over" Tsunade said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about their match" said Naruto looking back to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Chisuzu

"I guess all eyes are on us" said Chisuzu with a smirk on her face. "I guess I should end this quickly" Sakura said.

Then Sakura turned to the crowd and said "Don't blink". Everyone had very confused faces and wonder what she meant.

"Alright Sakura finish her off" Ino screamed. "Why didn't you do **_it_** in the first place? You could have been done by now" yelled Tenten.

"Alright beat her butt Sakura" Yelled Hinata. Everyone turns their heads to the three girls and back to Sakura's match.

"You seem very confident" said Chisuzu. "Well, then just don't blink" said Sakura. And in a **flash** Chisuzu was beaten to a pulp and Sakura was next to her.

Chisuzu was on the ground beaten up badly. "I win" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "What just happened?" Someone screamed from the crowd.

Sakura turned to face the crowd and put one finger on her lip. "S.E.C.R.E.T" Sakura said winking to the crowd and walked to her friends.

* * *

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can. **

**I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Formation T! Just a silly chapter!

**Formation T! This is for you Tsunade!**

"So did everyone win" she asked.

They all nodded. "Well, I watched your matches to by the way. And I was wondering why didn't you guys finished fast like that" asked Sakura.

"We wanted to have a little fun with the crowd" said Tenten. "Yeah, it was kind of fun to see their expression" said Hinata.

"Well not as fun as seeing those four boys expression" said Ino pointing to Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hm, they look really surprised" said Sakura. "Hey, is that Tsunade I see with them" asked Hinata.

"Yeah it is" said Ino. "Well, let's surprise her with formation T" said Sakura. "This is going to be so funny" said Tenten.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino walked over to Gai and asked him "Gai-sensei can we do something for Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, what's the formation" asked Gai. "Its formation T" said Tenten with a smile on her face.

"Oh the new one that you girls been working on" Gai said smiling. "Ok, good luck girls" he said.

"Thanks" they all said and went to be hide the stage that Gai build a while ago. Gai went on the stage and yelled "Wait! I have one more treat for you" Gai said with a smile.

Everyone didn't know what was going too happened. "This one goes out to you Tsunade" Gai said.

"What the heck are you talking about Gai" Tsunade said. "These four girls want to do a Formation T for you" said Gai.

Tsunade smiled and everyone started asking question on what was going too happened.

"Hey Tsunade what's going on" asked Naruto. "It's something that my favorite girls like to do" Tsunade said.

"I guess we have to wait and find out" said Shikamaru. "I'm having a weird feeling that something bazaar is going to happened" said Sasuke.

"Me too" said Neji. Then at the gym doors the teachers came in. "Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Iruka and Asuma. What are you doing here" asked Tsunade.

"We heard the girls are doing Formation T for you Tsunade" said Anko. "How did you know that" asked Tsunade.

"They asked us to help them prepare this for you" said Kakashi. "You are going to be amazed" said Iruka.

"That's our girls" said Shizune. "This one is going to be a one to remember" said Asuma. "I brought the video camera" said Kakashi. "Why did you bring your video camera" asked Kurenai.

"I was waiting for this day to come" said Kakashi. They all sweated drop. "Can someone please tell me what's going on" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up Uzumaki" Tenten yelled poking her head out from the back stage curtains. "But I really want to know" Naruto said.

"Just watch" said Ino poking her head out. "Hey, are you guys ready" Hinata said to the Teachers and Tsunade.

They all nodded and the lights dimmed down. "It's starting" someone said in the crowd. Everyone was quiet and waiting for something to happen.

The lights shinned towards the stage where four shadow figures were shown. "This goes out to you Tsunade" said Sakura be hide the curtains.

* * *

Narrator: Not too long ago their were four girls know as the four elements. "Water" Hinata stepped on the stage looking beautiful and gentle as water.

"Earth" Ino stepped on the stage looking beautiful and natural as earth. "Fire" Tenten stepped on the stage with her hair down, and looking beautiful and passionate as fire.

"Air" Sakura appeared in the middle of the girls. Looking beautiful and relaxed as air. "Aww" said the crowd in amazement.

Kakashi was recording and the teachers were really impressed. Tsunade was smiling. Narrator: These four girls were all alone because their parents had to go and represent their elements.

Narrator: The four girls were crying when they all heard this mysterious voice calling them. "Don't cry" the voice said.

Narrator: The four girls looked up to see the goddess of all the elements. "Who are you" asked Sakura the element of air.

"I'm the goddess of all the elements" said the beautiful lady in a gorgeous dress. "What do you want from us" asked Hinata the element of water.

"I came because you needed me" said the Goddess. "Needed you for what" asked Ino the element of earth.

"I came to stop you're pain and to teach you how to live your life" she said as she walked towards the girls.

"Live life" said Tenten the element of fire. She nodded. "Please take my hand and we will begin your journey" the goddess said.

Narrator: The four girls looked at each other and got up and toke the goddess's hand. "Now we can start your training" the goddess said.

Narrator: They all nodded and followed the goddess. Few years later, the four girls had grownup to be the wisest of all the elements.

Tenten the element of fire grow up very strong and was know as the weapon mistress. Hinata grew up very posies and very kind, she was very powerful too with healing using the element water.

Ino grew up very strong and determined and with earth kept balance in nature. Sakura grew up very elegant and was always sensing other people's feeling of pain, hurt, forgettable and more.

She would heal the heart to make it hurt inside no more. These four girls grew up together staying by each other's side.

**-In the crowd-**

"Man, this is so good" said Kurenai. "Better than expected" said Shizune. "Make a copy for me ok, Kakashi" said Anko.

"Me too" said Iruka. "Super awesome" said Asuma. "I can't wait to see the ending" said Tsunade.

"This is so cool" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and the others. "Kind of cool" said Shikamaru.

"Not bad" said Neji. "It's okay" said Sasuke.

**-On stage-**

Narrator: But, everything change one day. The four girls were on their way home to the goddess of all elements hidden place.

When they got there they saw the goddess of all elements weaken. "What happened" asked Hinata as she stared at the goddess and her weaken state.

"What's going on" asked Sakura. "My daughters of the four elements this is why I had to train you" the goddess said.

"What do you mean" asked Tenten. "Yeah, what's happening to you" said Ino. "It's in every goddess's life to end someday and pass it on to another" she said.

"But why? Why are you leaving us" said Sakura crying with the others. "My daughters of the four elements please don't cry. We'll meet again for sure" she said.

"You must be brave and protect everything to keep it in balance" she said. "We don't want you to go" said Hinata crying her eyes out.

"We've learned so much from you" Ino said crying. "How can you leave us" said Tenten also crying really hard.

"We love you"! They all said hugging the goddess of all the elements. "Ah, and I love you all too. That is why I must go and hand my duties to you four" the goddess said.

"We'll meet again right? As you said" said Sakura still hugging the goddess. "Yeah" she said.

"We've loved you like our new mother's since ours died" said Ino. "I too love you all like my own daughters" she said.

The goddess of all the elements soon started to disappear in front of their own eyes. "Please don't go" they all yelled.

"You four will save the world" the goddess said before she dissepeared. They four girls were crying there hearts out.

Few hours of crying they stopped. "Let's get going" said Sakura standing up. "Where are we going" asked Hinata standing up next to Sakura.

"We're going to do as the goddess of all elements said" said Sakura. "Let's do this. For out goddess mother" said Tenten getting up and standing next to Hinata.

"Let's fill out mother's wishes and protect the world" said Ino standing up next to Tenten.

Narrator: Then the four elements walked away to fulfill their duties to protect and care for the world. The End

* * *

There was silence for a moment in the crowd then everyone started crying and clapping. "Wait not done just yet" the Narrator said.

Everyone stopped crying and clapping to listen.

Then music started to play. The four girls stood on the stage and in a poof change their cloths into very cute clothes.

The four girls were dancing and singing until it came to the end. The four girls stood next to each other in a nice pose all together.

Then in a poof and big banner that said "GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TSUNADE"! Then the four girls said out loud "Thank you very much"!

The four girls took a bow and everyone in the crowd was clapping or crying or cheering. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino walked over to the teachers and Tsunade.

"So how did you like it" asked Sakura. "It was Formation T" said Tenten. "We worked really hard on it with the teachers" said Hinata and Ino.

"You guys were awesome!" Yelled Tsunade. "It was so passionate" said Gai wiping his tears away.

"I'm so glad I remembered to bring me video camera today" said Kakashi smiling. "That's going to be a one to remember" said Shizune.

"All your work paid off" said Asuma. "Thanks" the girls said. Tsunade was hugging the girls so tight.

"Tsunade they need to breather" said Anko and Iruka. "Oh yeah sorry" said Tsunade. "So how did you know I was back" asked Tsunade?

"Well we were preparing for the day you come back to the school" said Ino. "And we saw you and thought you would like to see all our hard work we did" said Hinata.

"It was great! No it was better then great" said Tsunade. "We'll guess we should get going" said Tenten.

"We don't want to miss class" said Sakura. "We should go too" said Iruka. "Why" asked Kakashi.

"Because we teach the class" said Anko. Everyone then left to go to their next classes.

Few hours' later classes were over and it was time for lunch.

* * *

**I know it's kind of weird but bear with me people. I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Hope you liked it! Check out my other stories too.**

**I will update soon!**


	4. Why Us

**Why Us**

**The next Day**

"No way"! Yelled a very mad Sakura, Tenten, and Ino "It's isn't so bad" said Hinata sitting next to them.

"How can you say that Hinata" said Ino.

"It's terrible, it's so wrong" said Sakura. "Why do we have to do this" said an angry Tenten.

"Girls calm down, you just have to live with them for a week or two" said Tsunade sitting in her chair and folding her arms.

"But why" whined Ino.

"Well, the school board if trying something different that may get students to take school seriously for their future lives when everyone grows up.

But still have fun in school" said Tsunade.

"Well, it's for the school" said Hinata. Everyone thought about it

"It could be fun" said Hinata with a smile of encouragement.

"Ok, well do it" everyone said. "Great that's just what I want to hear" said Tsunade.

"I've already set up a house for all of you and you're partners are" said Tsunade.

"Are" repeated Tenten. "Ladies don't get mad, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto" said Tsunade.

"WHAT" they yelled.

"We all don't want to get stuck with them" said Ino. Everyone nodded.

"You have no choice, please do this for me" said Tsunade. "Fine" they murmur.

"Great! Now off to class" said Tsunade as she pushes them out of her office.

**In the Halls**

"Do you think we can make it" asked Hinata. "I don't know" said Sakura.

"I hope we can put up with them or a week or two" said Tenten.

"How did it ever come to this" said Ino.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino sighed and pounded their heads on some lockers by them.

"Hey, brainless girls can you move so we can get to our lockers" said a familiar voice.

They looked up to see Sasuke and his crew with him.

"What you say" said Tenten who fist balled up.

"Hard of hearing" said Neji.

"Be quiet you jerks" said Sakura.

"You girls are so troublesome, you're in our way" said Shikamaru.

"Is this your locker" asked Ino.

"Well, no duh or we wouldn't be standing here" said Naruto.

'Oh, s-sorry about t-that" said Hinata.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura smirked and then in a flash punched their lockers.

"Hey what was that for" shouted Naruto.

"You'll find out soon" said Tenten. "By the way Tsunade-sama wants you four" said Ino.

"What for" asked Sasuke.

"Well, why don't you go down their and find out chicken butt" said Sakura.

"Well, we s-should get g-going" said Hinata.

"Well, later freaky eyes" said Tenten. "Bye lazy bum" said Ino.

"See ya" said Sakura as they all went to their next class.

The boys just watched as they walked away.

"Man, what's there problem" asked Naruto.

"Who knows, women are mysterious" said Shikamaru.


	5. Moving In

**The Next Day**

The boys just got informed from Tsunade that they would be living with the girls.

As Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji make their way to the new house that they would be living in, they meet up with the girls.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino notice the boys were here and started making their way to the door.

"Hey guys" shouted Tenten. "How lovely it is to be living with you" Ino said as they open the doors to the house.

"Like wise" said Neji dropping his stuff in the house as the others did to. "So this is going to be our new house" said Shikamaru.

"It's huge" shouted Naruto bouncing everyone as he pointed. "So pretty" said Sakura as she walked up to the railing that leads upstairs when all of a sudden, she missed a step and went falling down.

"Sakura" shouted the girls as they rushed to her.

The guys' eyes widen as they also rushed to her. Sakura braced the impact and closed her eyes but felt something soft catching her.

Sakura crack an eye open to see Sasuke looking down at her with those blue eyes of his that gave her a feeling of being safe in his arms.

"Are you ok" asked Sasuke as they landed softly on the ground.

Sakura just nodded dumbly at how Sasuke was acting. "Yeah" she said as she got up "Thanks."

"Whatever" as he looked away but not before she saw a flash of concern or worry in his eyes but Sakura just shook it off.

"Sakura" yelled Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto as they walked up to her as well as the other boys.

"Are you okay" asked Tenten. "Yeah, sorry I just slipped" said Sakura embarrass as she scratched back of her head.

"Don't scare us like that" said Ino as Hinata nodded in agreement. "Sorry, I'll be careful next time. I was just so excited" said Sakura.

"It's okay, we all our" said Hinata.

"Hey" shouted Naruto as everyone looked up at him "Last one up doesn't get the best room" as he races upstairs.

"You're on" shouted Ino, Tenten and Hinata as they soon followed.

"Whatever" said Neji as he followed to and then Shikamaru "Dang you Naruto" he said as he disappeared like the rest.

The clocked tick, Sakura soon realized that she was alone with Sasuke in the living room.

"_He seems different"_ thought Sakura as she turned to face Sasuke as he was looking the other way.

Sasuke turned to her and says "What? Have you fallen for my good looks Sakura" as he winked at her.

Sakura was shock _"What? Did he just same my name" _she thought. "Just kidding, ugly" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Why you" said Sakura as she made a fist. "Whatever, lets just go" Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh right" said Sakura as she snapped out of it. Sasuke and Sakura soon arrived at different looking rooms with everyone putting their names on their doors.

"Hey Sasuke, what took you two so long to get up here" asked Naruto as he finished his name on his door.

"Nothing really" Sasuke said as he crosses his arms.

"Sakura over here" said Ino as she waved. Sakura walked over there leaving the boys to talk. When Sakura was far enough Naruto asked…

"So Sasuke, what were you two really doing down there" asked Naruto as he nudged his elbow against Sasuke.

"Nothing, geez why would I fall for her" asked Sasuke.

"Who knows Sasuke, they say opposite attractions are the perfect combination" said Neji as he walked over.

"Yeah whatever" he said as he glanced over at Sakura who was laughing with her friends, then advert his gaze back at his friends.

"Well for some reason we have been spending a lot of time with those girls" said Shikamaru as everyone looked down at him who was lying on the ground.

"Yeah, that has to be a coincident or something" said Naruto as he grins.

"Who knows" Neji said as the boys walked over to their rooms which would be right cross.

**With the girls**

"Hey Sakura are you falling for Sasuke" asked Ino as the girls sat down to take a break.

"No, why do you ask" asked Sakura who was sipping a soda she brought up when she set her stuff down when they all moved in here.

"Well you know, we've been talking with the boys for a while now and it seems like in a movie someone would likely fall in love you know" said Ino as she thought of a romantic movie they saw.

"Maybe just a little bit, but just a little" said Sakura as she looked away. "It could happened"

"It could" said Tenten.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Hinata. "I kind of l-like Naruto" she said as she blushed.

"No way" shouted Tenten.

"Shush" said Hinata panicky as she saw the boys walk over. "Not so loud" she said.

"Ooo, Hinata likes Naruto" Ino said whispering and winked at Hinata. Then the boys arrived just after they stopped talking.

"What's so funny" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" said all of the girls and giggled.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see everyone tomorrow" said Ino as she yawned and went to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the sack too, coming Naruto, Neji" said Shikamaru as he went to his room and the others soon follow.

"Night Sakura" said Tenten and Hinata.

"Night" she said back as everyone left but Sasuke. Sasuke was heading towards her because his room was over there with the others.

As Sasuke and Sakura walk pass each other Sasuke whispered "Good night Sakura" and went to his room.

Sakura eyes widen and turned around but to see he was gone. _"I must be imaging things" _thought Sakura _"Sasuke, being nice to me of all people"._

Sakura slipped into her bedroom and leaned against her door, she placed her hand over her heart. "Am I falling for him" she said out loud to no one as she went to bed.

Sasuke just smirked and sat on his bed. He sighed, what was wrong with him? Was living together changing him or what? "I'm being nice to her, that's way too weird" he said and also went to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah sorry if their personality changed, I didn't want to write how they start changing and stuff. But, I finally got a chapter up and sorry if I didn't put one up in a long time.**

**R&R I need some more ideas on what to write.**


	6. Midnight Chat

**Midnight**

Hinata sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes "I'm thirsty" she yawned and got up with her P&J on.

Hinata made her way quietly down stairs so not to disturb anyone. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice and sat down at a table.

"Eep" Hinata said as she heard foot steps. "W-who's there" Hinata said quietly still not used to the new house.

The shadow walked up to Hinata as she closed her eyes and the shadow said "Eh, Hinata what are you doing here this late" said Naruto as he too grabbed a glass of water.

"Naruto, you scared me" said Hinata with a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I was just thirsty" he said drinking down water.

"Me too" said Hinata as she started down at her glass of juice. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hinata asked…

"Do you ever wonder why we hate each other?" As she looked up to Naruto "I mean I don't even know how it ever started."

Naruto seem to think for a second "I guess it's because we just accused each other of doing something or we just judged the other at the first sight" Naruto said as he put a hand on his face and leaned on the table.

"I guess your right" said Hinata as she looked at him.

"Na Hinata" Naruto said as she sat up straight. "What is it Naruto" said Hinata.

"How come you're different from the rest of the girls" he asked.

"What do you mean" asked Hinata as she gazed at him in wonder.

"You're not mean, you don't insult us and you're really nice" Naruto said as he stood up "How did you all become best friends with so different personalities" he asked.

"Well, who knows? It just sometimes happens I guess" said Hinata as she put her cup away.

"How about you and your friends" asked Hinata as she stood up next to Naruto. He just grinned and said "I guess it's the same way just like you said it".

Hinata yawned "Well it's late, good night" she turned to walk away but not before Naruto called out to her.

"It was nice talking to you Hinata" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you too we should do it more often huh" said Hinata as she walked beside Naruto back to their rooms.

"Yeah, good night" said Naruto as he shut his door as did Hinata.

**Backyard**

Shikamaru walked towards the backyard when he woke up from a weird dream. He walked in the backyard to find a beautiful field, a flower garden, fountain, training area, a pond, and more.

"Wow" was all he could say as he walked towards the center of the backyard to find someone lying on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Ino" Shikamaru said out loud.

Ino turned her head to see Shikamaru staring at her. "Hey lazy butt Shikamaru, what are you doing here" she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "It's to complicated to explain" as he lay next to her and looked up to the night sky too.

"I think everything is complicated to you" Ino said as she smiled at Shikamaru.

He looked up to Ino as she smiled sweetly at him _"Wow, she seems different and looks different at night" _thought Shikamaru.

"Whatever, so why are you out here so late" he asked.

"It's the stars" said Ino.

"The stars" Shikamaru repeated as he wonders about it.

"Yeah, it's as if they're calling to me as they sparkle and want me to hold one in my hands" said Ino as she reached out to the sky.

"You know that's impossible to do right" said Shikamaru as he does the same as what Ino did.

"I know, but I can dream can't I" said Ino.

They sat there a couple of minutes enjoying each other's company and then walked off to bed with smiles on their face.


	7. Morning Surprises

**-Early Morning-**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tenten's alarm clock buzzed into her ears as she groaned and accidentally knocking it to the floor.

"Aww" Tenten stretched as she slipped out of bed as the clock read 6:30 A.M. and on a Saturday no less.

Tenten sighed as she slowly searched her way to her bathroom with drowsy eyes and a half minded body walking across the hall to somebody else's bathroom.

Tenten entered the room which door was light as a feather for her to push open and still not notice something different.

Neji, which was in the bath tub, heard a very soft creak of a door opening. Of course with his keen ears and eyes you could have swore he saw a long brown head person enter his room.

He slowly got up from the water as he was ready to jump on the intruder as he heard foot steps approaching him.

Neji quickly pulled the shower curtains aside to find Tenten in her bathroom.

Neji with widen eyes and still in the state of shock, didn't notice that he didn't covered himself as he stepped out of the tub.

As Tenten slowly turned her head towards Neji who attempted to grab a towel froze as he saw her look at him naked.

He turned a light red as she kept staring and staring at him when she finally spoke.

"Neji, do you have any towels?" Tenten asked as she looked at him with an emotionless face.

Neji just pointed under the sink as he looked at her confusingly as to if she was actually realizing what had just happened.

Tenten just grabbed the towel and left without a word.

Neji stood there for a second and then dashed out of the bathroom with a towel around himself as he yelled "**TENTEN**!"

Tenten sneeze a little as she entered back to her room.

"What was that?" she said out loud to herself and just shrugged it off.

It was amazing no one heard Neji screamed Tenten's name without waking anyone up.

7:00 A.M.

Tenten finally got her clothes on and blow dried her hair as she put on her jogging clothes and walked down the hall.

As she ate breakfast and left out through the front door, Tenten just realized something.

Tenten eyes widen as she scream "**OH MY GOD! NEJI WAS NAKED**!"

She paused for a second as she thought about it more as she walked down the sidewalk, "Or was that a dream" she asked herself.

Shrugging it off Tenten started jogging down the road.

-**With Hinata-**

Hinata was walking around buying food at the farmers market as she wanted to prepare something special for everyone, well mostly for the girls.

As Hinata was walking through the crowd, an orange/yellow hair color stuck out as it headed towards a bakery. When Hinata noticed the hair color she assumed it was Naruto so she decided to go up to him and say hi as to they were both in the same place.

Though as she entered the bakery, a delicious aroma filled the room as she glanced at all the wonderful things they have as she heard someone say…

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

Hinata turned to her right as she saw a guy in a chef's outfit next to her who was probably the one who greeted her.

"Oh" Hinata said as she turned her attention to him, "I'm sorry for intruding, I just thought my friend was here."

The chef smiled as he looked at her "Well Miss I just opened up the shop for today and you're the first one to arrive. How would you like to taste some of my bakery?" He asked.

"Oh I shouldn't" Hinata said as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Hmm" the orange haired chef said as he put his hand on his chin, "Could it be that you dislike bakery food and cooking?"

"No not at all" Hinata raised her voice, "I love cooking and especially baking!"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem" he said, "I like people who love baking." He said as he laughed a little at her flushed face.

"Um, th-thank you" Hinata said falling back to her stuttering stage again.

"Well then let's get to it" He said as he held out his hand, "I'm Tusigi, hope to satisfy your taste in bakery."

"I'm Hinata" she said as she shook his hand, "I'm grateful for your generosity."

"Let's go then Hinata" Tusigi said as he grabbed her hand, "We can bake together!"

Hinata laughed "That would be fun" as she placed her things behind his counter.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have tons of fun" Tusigi said as he smiled, "Baking is more fun when you have someone with you."

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi sighed again as he looked over the piles of papers he needed to correct.

Being a teacher was not a thing he wanted to do, but for some reason he got dragged into this mess of being a teacher.

Kakashi sighed as he was about to begin a new stack of papers when a dark moonlit blue hair caught his eye as it passed by his classroom.

Unable to control himself, Kakashi followed the mysterious figure as it headed towards the principal office.

Kakashi followed silently as the person seemed to be looking at something and was not watching where he/she was going as the person fell suddenly…

"Ahh" the figured screamed as it seemed as time slowed down.

In a quick flash Kakashi grabbed the person by the wrist and pull her up and ended up looking into the two most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

His eyes widen as he looked over her as she had long blue wavy hair with a blue and white snowy/winter theme going on but only in different style.

Then the lady about his age suddenly blinked and stood up quickly and begun thanking Kakashi for saving her.

"Thank you very much for saving me" the girl said as she stood back up.

"It wasn't a problem" He stated, "But you should pay more attention when you're walking around somewhere."

She grinned sheepishly as she replied "Yeah I should, but sometimes I get so caught up in reading I forget what I'm doing."

Kakashi smiled as he said "I know how you feel, sometimes I get lost in reading."

"Really" she said as she smiled, "well I guess I have to get going."

"Yeah, suppose so" Kakashi said, "Do you need any help finding somewhere?"

"Yes I do, it's the principle's room I'm looking for." She said.

"Then I'll escort you there miss…" He said.

"Oh yeah" she said, "My name is Yashi Haine, please to meet you" she said as she took out her hand.

"Like wise," Kakashi said as he shook her hand, "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Well then let's go" he said as he leaded the way to the principal's office but then stopped abruptly as he noticed Haine was looking at the ground.

"Is there something wrong" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I lost the book I was reading when I fell" Haine said as she looked around Kakashi, "Can you help me look for it before we go?"

"Sure" Kakashi said, "What does it look like?"

"Well it's orange" she named off.

Then a little bulb lit up in Kakashi's head as he heard her describe something that was awfully familiar to him.

"It has a girl running away from a guy on the cover."

Bing, another light bulb went up.

"On the back has a stop, or warning sign I can't remember what it is called."

Bing, a third light bulb went up.

"Oh, and it's for mature people to read and some people thinks it's a perverted book.

**BING BONG!!!!** Ding, ding, ding!!!

Kakashi suddenly snapped out of it as he realized that someone has the same interest of reading Icha Icha Paridise as him and a woman no less.

"No way" Kakashi whispered, "Could that book your looking for be called Icha Icha Paridise?"

"Why it would be" Haine said as she blinked, "How did you know that?"

"Well you guess you could say I'm a mind reader" Kakashi said as he smiled and winked.

"Oh I see," Haine said as she realized Kakashi also reads it too. Then she spots it in a corner and ran towards it.

"Oh here it is" Haine said relived, "I'm glad I found it."

"What volume is it" Kakashi asked.

"Well it's an unpublished volume" Haine said, "My friend works with the guy who wrote it and gave me a free book before it came out."

Kakashi eyes widen and his mouth hanged open "The new release about the main charters get hired to be in a porn movie."

Haine nodded and then said "There's even a new movie coming out that they've been working on."

"No way" Kakashi said as he squealed like a girl, "I've been dying to read that and now that I hear about a movie coming out, I'm even more pumped then I was before!"

"I could let you borrow sometime" Haine said as they unconsciously ended up at the principal's office being so caught up.

"Thanks" Kakashi said then looked up to see that have some how ended up at the principal's office. "Well I guess we're here then."

"Well it seems so" Haine said as she smiled at him, "Thanks for walking me here, I had a great time talking to you."

"The same with me" Kakashi said, "Well then I hope to see you around okay Haine."

"Defiantly" she said as she put a hand on the knob, "I'll see you around Kakashi" as she entered the room and was out of view.

Kakashi then let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in as he started to slowly walk back to his classroom.

"Haine Yashi huh" Kakashi said to himself as he sat down in his chair as he put a hand on his face as he leaned on his arm.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura huffed as she tried to lift up a very heavy box from the front into the house. Why was she the one doing the hard work, where are the guys when you need them.

Sakura wasn't sure where everyone went but was sure they were some where close as she was asked to move the unfinished things into the house.

Then from an unknown substance she slipped and fell forward, but was caught by a hand that grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay" a male's voice said as Sakura looked up to see who had saved her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said as the unknown person still held on to her, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem" he said as he held Sakura like he was going to lean in and kiss her, "But if you really want to thank me, can you tell me your name cutie?"

"Um" Sakura said a little uncomfortable as she stared into green brownish eyes, "It's Sakura."

"Sakura huh" he said, "Well I'm Kaji" said the green haired guy, "Please to meet you" as he leaned in to kiss her hand, but suddenly stopped…

"Hands off my girl…" said a cold shivering voice.

* * *

**Hello everyone, long time no see or update!!! I'm sorry for all of you people who really like this story and were waiting for a very, very, very long time for me to update.**

**Well I got kind of busy always getting new story ideas and updating other chapters and reading a lot of fanfictions.**

**I hope you all will still give me your support! Thank you very much!**


	8. Tested Hearts

"Hands off my girl…" said a cold shivering voice.

Then suddenly Sakura was possessively taken from Kaji's arms into Sasuke's as he roughly pushed Kaji to the ground.

"Wha, what" Sakura asked confusingly at what just happened as she stared at Sasuke and then Kaji.

"Don't touch what's mine" Sasuke said as he glared at Kaji as he stood back off, dusting the dirt on him.

Kaji smirked "Oh, what's makes you so sure that she's yours" he said as he then turned to Sakura who was tightly held between Sasuke's arms, "Well it was nice meeting you Sa-ku-ra" and winked as he walked away.

"Bastard runs away" Sasuke growled and then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Hey what's the big idea" Sakura shouted as she wiggled in Sasuke arms, "He was just helping me up when I fell."

"Right" Sasuke said sarcastically, "Then when he was helping you up, he decided to hold you in his arms and kiss you."

"He didn't try to kiss me" Sakura argued, "It was my hand."

"Yeah and you didn't try to stop him" Sasuke said.

"What's it to you if I let him kiss my hand" Sakura said angrily, "It's not like we're seeing each other" she huffed in his arms as she pressed closer to him, "Who do you think you are, saying I'm yours."

"You've been mine since the day we moved in this place" Sasuke smirked as he looked at their position, "and I don't see anything stopping you from being in my arms when you're the one holding onto me."

Sakura looked down as she noticed her hands were gripping onto Sasuke's shirt as his arms where at his sides.

"Ugh!" Sakura exclaimed as she dropped her hands from Sasuke's shirt. "Don't think I'm just another one of your girl toys, Uchiha."

"What if I do?" Sasuke asked with his all so knowing voice.

Sakura glared at him "I'll like to see you try" she said, challenging him.

"Sounds like a bet to me" Sasuke replied, "But we both know who's going to win."

"Me" Sakura and Sasuke stated together.

"Yeah right" they both said again, "Stop copying me!"

"Heh, if you're so confident" Sakura started saying, "then I'll give you one month to make _me_ fall in love with_ you_."

Sasuke averted his eyes to her's "Why not make it two weeks, since I know you're already head over heels for me" Sasuke said as he leaned closer to Sakura's face. "And I never lose."

"We'll see" Sakura said as she took a step away from Sasuke, "but you have to promise me, that you won't fall in love with me."

"No problem" Sasuke easily said.

Sakura closed her eyes and she walked away, "Okay, but you're going to regret this later."

"I have nothing to doubt" he said as he watched her leave into the house. "Well, I'm pretty sure."

**With Hinata**

"Hey Tusigi-san" Hinata called out as she flatten a piece of bread out, "You seem familiar, have we ever met before?"

"Hm, are you trying to use a pick up line on me Hinata-san," teased Tusigi as he smiled at her jokingly.

"Oh" Hinata blushed embarrassingly, "No, not at all. It's just that, I once had a childhood friend named Tusigi, but moved when we were ten when he moved though. It's been six years since then and I still don't know where he is."

Tusigi just stared at Hinata as she had a distant look on her face, "I'm sorry." As Tusigi placed a hand on her head.

Hinata turned her head towards Tusigi "What for?"

Tusigi leaned over, taller than Hinata, as he looked softly in her eyes and replied softly "For leaving you" as Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion as her eyes widen. She stared staright into a necklace on his neck which had a silver key with tiny engraved writing on it. Hinata She read as she placed her hand over her mouth and looked into Tusigi's light orange eyes.

"Tusigi-kun" she said as she rasied her wrist to reveal a silver braclet with a heart locket with writing on top of it, reading Tusigi.. Tusigi grabbed both of Hinata's hands into his as he laced her fingers with his and leaned his forehead againsit her's. Hinata closed her eyes with tears running down her face as she stood closely to Tusigi. Leaving the forgotten dough on the table as the clocked went tick tock.

"Hinata" he whispered as he slightly squeezed his hand intangled with her's.

"Tusigi" Hinata whispered, "It's been so long."

_**Flashback**_

_**Ten year old Hinata and Tusigi were happily playing at the park one day as they sat on the swings till the sun started to set.**_

_**"Ne, Tusigi-kun. I'm so glad we're friends!" Little Hinata said joyfully as she rocked softly back and forth.**_

_**"Me too, Hinata-chan!" Little Tusigi replied excitedly, "We're going to be friends forever and evah!"**_

_**"Uh-uh" Hinata nodded cutely as she smiled brightly at little Tusigi.**_

_**Little Tusigi blushed as he looked to the corner of his eyes, "Ne Hinata-chan."**_

_**"Nani" little Hinata turned to him.**_

_**"You know if I was told we were going to live for a 100 days, I'd like to live 99 so I don't have to live without you." Little Tusigi said as his face turned red.**_

_**"Hm" Hinata blinked, "Tusigi-kun's funny. We will live together forever so we don't have to worry, okay!"**_

_**Tusigi just sighed as he smiled at her, "Yeah! For sure!"**_

_**"Hey Tusigi-kun come here" Hinata said as he leaned closer to Hianta as she kissed him quickly on the cheeck. "Hehehe" Hinata giggled as Tusigi's face blushed all over, "I love you!"**_

_**"Eh!?" Tusigi said as his face was in shock as he feel of his swing.**_

_**"Oh, Tusigi-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly as she spotted something shiny on the ground. "What's this?"**_

_**"AH!" Tusigi yelled as she grabbed it, "It's nothing" as he tried to get it back.**_

_**"Hmm" it's pretty" Hinata said as she looked closely at it, "Oh, it has my name on it!"**_

_**"Y-yeah" Tusigi stuttered, "I asked my mom to do it for me. I made it for you."**_

_**"Waaaa! Thank you!" Hinata shouted as she jumped on top of Tusigi for a hug, "It's very pretty!"**_

_**"Hehe" Tusigi grinned, "Don't mention it. It's the man's job to make a lady happy."**_

_**"Oh" Hinata sat up quickly, "I have something for you too." She said as she dugged into her pocket and took out a silver necklace with a key on it with Tusigi name on it. "I asked my mom too, to make this for you." She said as she gave the necklace to Tusigi, "My mommy said that would open the heart locket you gave me."**_

_**"I see" he said, "Thank you."**_

_**Hinata blushed "You're welcome!"**_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Tusigi told Hinata he was moving and that he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again.**_

_**"Why" Hinata rubbed her eyes as tears fell, "Why do you have to leave me Tusigi-kun?"**_

_**"I don't know why Hinata-chan" Tusigi said sadly, "But I'm going to miss you and I don't know when I'll be back."**_

_**Hinata hiccuped as she hugged Tusigi "N-no! I don't w-want you to l-leave! Stay w-with me h-here!"**_

_**"I wished I could Hinata-chan" Tusigi said as little tears started running down his tiny face, "But I won't forget about you! Someday, I'm going to marry you! So you will be my wife and I won't ever make you cry again, okay!"**_

_**"Uh-uh" Hinata said as she wipped her eyes with her sleeve, "Don't forget about me, okay! Or I'll be mad!"**_

_**Tusigi nodded as he stepped back from Hinata, "Don't lose that braclet I gave you! It's my proposal gift."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I missed you so much" Hinata said quietly.

"I missed you too" Tusigi said, "and I'm sorry I made you cry again."

"Don't worry" Hinata whispered, "these are tears of happiness." Hinata said as tears overflowed her face as she hugged him tightly.

"I waited six years for you, why didn't you write to me?"

"I wrote you everyday of my life" he said as he turned his head to his office where all the letters were, "You never got them. I wrote you 365 letters a year, I wrote you 2,190 letters everyday for six years. I never stopped thinking of you."

"Tusigi." Hinata said as a picture of Naruto appeared in her mind, _"Naruto." _Her eyes opened as she looked towards the ground, "Um, I-I have to go." She said qucikly as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the bakery.

"Hinata!" Tusigi called out as the door slammed shut.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sat at home happily watching tv in the living room as his thoughts pondered about Hinata. _"Hm, what a weird girl." _He thought to himself, _"I could have any girl I wanted, well almost. There's nothing special about her, maybe her kindness, her smile, and cooking."_

"Che, it doesn't matter to me" Naruto said as he got off from the couch and went into the kitchen to find Sakura sitting by the counter with a glass of lemonade next to her.

"Oh hey there Naruto" Sakura greeted as she looked up to see him next to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing" he said as he sat next to her, "Just a little hungry. What are you doing in here?"

"Just clearing some of my thoughts" Sakura said as she swung her legs back and forth on her chair.

"Oh really" Naruto saidt as he grinned, "Are they about Sasuke?"

"What!" Sakura shouted as she fell of the chair, "Owie."

"Woah, are you okay there Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked on the ground where she was, "Didn't think you'd be that surprise to hear Sasuke's name."

"I'm not surprised, I'm just a bit worry about the bet we made" Sakura said as she got up and patted the dust off her clothes.

"Bet?" Naruto wondered.

"It's nothing, just forget about it." Sakura said as she left the kitchen.

"Hm, Sakura and Sasuke's secret bet" Naruto grinned suspicously, "I must find out what's it about."

**With Tenten**

Tenten stopped jogging as she reached town and went to a vending machine to get a drink of water. As she placed the quarters into the machine a dark shadow appeared behind her.

"Excuse me miss" a really hot guy said behind her said as she turned around, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Tenten stared weirdly at the good looking man for that stupid pick up line, "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"Oh I like women who play hard to get" he said as some of his friends came behind him as Tenten walked away slowly as they followed her. "I know how to please a woman." He said as Tenten took a seat on a bench in the park.

"Then _please_ leave me alone." Tenten said with adittude as the man's friends laughed.

"Is this seat empty?" The guy asked not giving up as he was about to take a seat next to her.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." Tenten said as she smirked, "What cat got your tongue?"

"Baby, I want to give myself to you."

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." Tenten said as his friends went "Ohhh."

"I can tell that you want me." The man said as he leaned closer.

"Ohhhh. You're so right. I want you..." Tenten said as the man smirked, "to leave."

"What's your name sexy?" The handsome guy asked.

"Taken" Tenten said as she lightly slapped his face, "Later pretty boy." As she got off the bench and walked away.

_"Hmm, what an interesting girl"_ the guy thought as he watched her figure fade, _"No one ever spoke to me like that."_ He then looked on the ground to find her school ID card.

"What should we do about her, sir?" Asked his boyguards.

"Apply me to this school" the guy said as he held Tenten's school ID in his hands, "I want Tenten to be mine."

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru laid in the grass on a hill not to far from the park as he held a piece of rolled up paper in his hand. "I can't believe I did this" he said as he held the piece of paper in the air, "What was I thinking?"

"_**Yeah, it's as if they're calling to me as they sparkle and want me to hold one in my hands" said Ino as she reached out to the sky.**_

"Che" Shikamaru grunted as he though of last night, "It's close to a real star, I guess." He said as he reached into his pocket to see a box with a gold star necklace with little gold pearls.

"Aw, how cute" a mysterious voice said as he turned his head to a girl laying a few feet away from him, "Is that for your girlfriend?"

"Who are you?" Shikamaru questioned as he sat up.

"Nobody really" she said as she stared into the clouds, "Just a girl who likes to watch clouds float in the sky."

"Hmm, whatever" he said as he laid back down, "By the way, it's not for my girlfriend. Just for a friend of mine, somewhat."

"Ah, how nice." The girl said as smiled softly, "I wished a guy did that for me."

Shikamaru stared strangely at her as he sighed and took off his necklace, "Here" he said as he tossed his necklace to her, "You can have it."

"Huh" she said as she caught it in her hands, "But this is yours."

"Just take it" he said as he waved his hand, "It's not very girly, but it's pretty cool with a little whole in the circle of the necklace." Shikamaru said as he helped her put it on, "See, all the bad stuff goes through the middle and the good things stay in the circle." As he then turned his head the other way, to avoid her face.

"Woah!" The girl exclaimed blissfully, "Thank you so much, Shikamaru!"

"Huh," Shikamaru heard as he turned his head, "Wait how did you know my-" he didn't finish as she disappeared from the spot, "name?" He quickly looked around as he searched for her, nothing. Everything was quiet besides the light breeze around him.

"Who was that girl?" He thought as he walked home, deep into his thoughts of the mysterious girl.

**Hello everyone! How are you? Thanks again for reading this chapter that you all waited so long for. Again I am so sorry for the long time it took me to update this chapter.**

**I hope you all haven't given up this story yet and hope that you will give me support to keep writing more beautiful stories like this one.**

**Thank you all so much! I will continue fighting and writing! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF WITH THOSE WORDS!**

**TheFirstTime**


	9. Slowly Loving You

The next day…

"Do you know what I'm doing right now?" Sasuke asked across the dinner table as he leaned on his palm.

"No" Sakura said as she raised her eyebrow, "Should I care?"

"I'm thinking about you." He said as he winked at Sakura as her face lit up.

Sakura looked away as the rest of the people watching (Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and TenTen) all mouths fell open.

"_What the, did we miss something?" _They all wondered.

"Heh, you're trying to win me over with your sweet talk?" Sakura said as she looked up to stare at Sasuke. "Well it's not going to work."

"I can try can't I" Sasuke said confidently as he stared into Sakura's eyes. "There wasn't any women on this Earth that could stay away from me long."

"Well I guess it starts with me now" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out to him. _"You shouldn't even try…"_ She thought.

"You should put that tongue away, before I make you" Sasuke smirked as he leaned closer to Sakura. "I might do something to it."

Sakura squeaked as she quickly pulled her tongue in her mouth. "In your dreams."

"Can you feel the love tonight!" Naruto sang as everyone stopped to look at him. "What?"

"Why are you singing Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his friend oddly.

"Well you can just feel the intense attraction between the two" Naruto giggled like a girl.

"Oh my gawd, are you a girl or guy Naruto" Ino said.

"I have to agree with that dope," Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto, who interrupted the thing between him and Sakura. _"I could've have kissed her…" _he thought.

Unknowingly, Sakura was thinking the same thing. _"Kyaa, he was so close to my face." _She glanced at Sasuke in the corner of her eyes, _"I shouldn't let him win. It's not like he actually cares."_ Her eyes lowered down at this thought, _"I would just be left behind and forgotten anyways."_

Sasuke then turned to Sakura to see a frown of her face. _"What's wrong with her?" _Concerned for her, Sasuke suddenly stood up and took Sakura's wrist as they ran out of the room.

"What the?" Naruto said as they suddenly disappeared.

"Man, the Uchiha is acting strange" Neji said as he turned to Tenten, blushed a little, and turned away.

"Uh, um are they dating now?" Hinata asked quietly as she poked at her meal.

"What, really!?" Ino screamed excitedly.

"Uh woman, please quiet down" Shikamaru said as he leaned on his arm. "It's nothing to make a big deal of."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? Sure it is!" Ino said as she looked at the girls.

"Gosh Ino, we don't know if it's true. Hinata just asked a question." Tenten said.

"Ehhh! No way! They are totally into each other!" Ino said, "I can just feel it."

"Mhm, I think they're acting this way cause of their bet" Naruto said, finally taking after gobbling down his plate.

"Huh, what bet?" They all asked.

"Uh, I don't know. But Sakura was mumbling about it yesterday." Naruto said as he burped. "Ahh, all full now."

With Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke finally stopped dragging her as she realized where they were. They were at the indoor pool.

"_Wow, didn't know we had one"_ Sakura thought as she looked around to see a beautiful pool with fake trees and beach like things. She looked up to see an open roof, which could close on cold days. It looked breath taking since it was closed and it had a setting of a starry night sky on it.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked as she turned to Sasuke who hasn't let go of her hand. "Sasuke let-" she started to say but her voice was caught in her throat, as her eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke. He looked very striking under the starry glow, the indoor pool created. Her heart thumped at his expression as she could see his eyes avoiding her.

"Go" she finally said as she forgot about her hand and went closer to Sasuke. "What's wrong?"

"Mhm nothing" Sasuke said as he looked in her eyes and smirked. "I just wanted to be alone with you," he said as he picked up Sakura bridal style and jumped in the pool.

"Wha-!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke lifted her off the ground and jumped in the water. She opened her eyes as she started yelling under water at Sasuke, but stopped as she stared at him underwater. Her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke softly smile at her. An air bubble went up from her as she felt his hands still hold onto her.

"_Sasuke"_ she thought, _"Is he for real?"_

"_Sakura"_ Sasuke thought, _"She looks different and makes me feel…" _His thought was cut off as they went to the surface to catch a breath.

"Gah" they both gasped as they went to the surface.

"Gosh Sasuke, what the heck were you doing?" Sakura said as she gasped in the air.

Sasuke breathed deeply as he stared at Sakura, which he was doing a lot of. "Hn, I didn't like that frown on your face."

Sakura's mouth opened a little bit as she froze in her place. _"Was he concerned for me?"_

"_Why did I tell her that?" _Sasuke thought as he thought up something quickly and said, "Don't keep me wrong. I did it for you and my viewing pleasure" as he smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked as she stared at herself, to see her clothes soaking wet and see through.

"Hmm black" Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrow, "My favorite color."

"Ekk" Sakura screamed as she covered her chest with her arms. "Pervert" she said as she looked at his amused face.

Sasuke chuckled softly as he walked closer to Sakura across the water, as Sakura slowly walked backwards until she hit the side of the pool. "You know you like the attention I give you" he whispered in her ears as Sakura body was pressed against Sasuke's body.

"Oh really" Sakura said, "Getting protective now, are we?" She whispered back to him, "Getting jealous because of the guy who was hitting on me earlier."

"There's nothing to be jealous of" Sasuke said as Sakura turned her body around and was climbing up from the pool. "Especially at this view I'm getting" he said as he stared at Sakura's see through outfit. "Yep, there's no mistake. You're seducing me, Sa-kur-ra chan."

"Well why don't you stop looking Sa-su-ke kun" she said as she swung her legs over the ledge, "and what if I am seducing you? Aren't you doing the same to me?" Sakura said as she felt Sasuke's eyes look intently on her back to her butt.

"Sakura…"

* * *

_**(Kyaaaaaaa! ^-^ Sakura and Sasuke need to get together already! Ahaha!)**_

_**Hiii there everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot and stuff. **_

_**I'm really into reading other people's fan fiction, than writing my own. Lol! =]**_

_**I'll add the rest of them on the next chapter, but I'm really into this chapter right now.**_

_**Well thanks for everyone who reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**TheFirstTime Fighting!**_


End file.
